


But Not To Me.

by pporksodaa



Series: Lotus Eaters of Their Own Kind [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I like it, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other, Teratophilia, al is a monster ish, i hope u guys like this, i shoulda written more but i had already worked on it for 50 years, its only explicit in like one paragraph, lud is trans, monster!america, trans!germany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pporksodaa/pseuds/pporksodaa
Summary: Ludwig is a bit of a teratophiliac, and Alfred was lucky enough to stumble upon him. Their relationship is strange, of course. Alfred is a monster. Ish. Ludwig is trans.





	But Not To Me.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no excuse for this. i guess i have a monster kink deep down. :)) Also, I feel like I should say this because I know it could be misconstrued easily: I am in no way drawing a parallel between monstrosity and being trans. I just thought I would put that out there so no one would be inclined to feel that way, and I am sorry if this makes you feel that way.

There was something intense about their relationship— barring, of course, the fact that Alfred was a man-eating creature of the night. 

 

Ludwig had known from the start that there was something more to Alfred than the surface provided. He had seen it in the vicious asphalt black eyes that had locked onto his naked frame in the river the night they met (  _ that  _ was a story for another time). Beneath the terrifyingly destructive patterns Alfred followed by instinct and practice, Ludwig was privy to the tender happenings that occurred as well. He was allowed the instances in which the ferocious beast was but a body next to him, a beat of his heart, a breath in his lungs. The intensity of their relationship outside the lingering notion that Ludwig could be utterly destroyed within seconds came with the way they interacted. They were such a concentrated pair; not a single feeling was ever a question. There was no playing hard to get. Ludwig wanted Alfred, and Alfred wanted Ludwig. In tandem, they held each other in a deep, encompassing fascination. 

 

Alfred was dangerous. Ludwig knew that. Alfred was dangerous, but not to him. Not to Ludwig, who hadn’t cowered nor ran when he encountered the monster. Not to Ludwig, who had played this game and in turn won his place in Alfred’s affections. Not to Ludwig, who had stood the test of time for years now and had not once turned the torches or raised the pitchforks against Alfred. No, Alfred was dangerous-- only to others. 

 

Being in love with a man-eating nightmare was something Ludwig knew made him a criminal somehow. An accomplice to murder, surely, if it mattered. He doubted any coppers would be showing up at his house with guns, asking if he knew anything about an 8-foot monster with 4 arms and jaw that unhinged to brandish teeth the size of Ludwig’s forearm that just so happened to be his boyfriend. Even if they did, Ludwig might shrug and say, “My boyfriend’s name is Alfred…”

 

Because monsters didn’t have  _ names _ , like humans did. It wouldn’t be a denial, but no one would assume “Alfred” meant ‘devourer of flesh from depths unmapped and unknown’. Names were human. To most people. In fact, the only reason Alfred  _ had  _ that name was because it had been in a movie they had watched on their first date. His monstrous darling had wanted Ludwig to have something to call breathlessly, too. ‘Oh, dangerous creature who could snatch the skin off my bones’ was a bit of a mouthful that Ludwig was not prepared for. Alfred was a good enough name for the both of them. For Ludwig, “Alfred” meant love and security, it meant watching in amusement every time Alfred became perplexed at human logic he encountered, it meant finding himself in a lustful tractor beam stare upon waking in the middle of the night. 

 

Tonight was one of those nights. Ludwig blinked the sleep away from his eyes, focusing on the glaring red numbers that read 2:14 AM. Hm. He ran his fingers through his haphazardly and gathered the sleep strength to flop over with a grunt, delighted to see Alfred next to him. He could smell Earth on him and knew that Alfred had just arrived back from a late night snack,more than likely. Alfred did not sleep often unless Ludwig entrapped with cuddles, so he would assume that the other had gone to do something to fill in the time. 

 

“Did you track anything into the house?” He asked quietly, and Alfred gave a grunt of slight annoyance. “ _ Did you _ ?”

 

“...I cleaned it up, so what does it matter?” Alfred gruffed. 

 

Ludwig smiled crookedly and made to press a kiss to the creature’s forehead, but Alfred’s quick movements redirected their lips together instead. He had no objections to affection especially so late ( early…?) and went with the flow of soft kisses lazily, only paying attention when those kisses weren’t so soft anymore. Four arms were always tricky. He couldn’t always keep track of where they were at any given moment, so when one of them snatched his pajama bottoms in a flash he hardly had any time to realize. 

 

“Why do you  _ always  _ pick such inconvenient times to be a pervert?” Ludwig muttered with a shiver, thighs opening to allow Alfred’s hand passage, cheeks and ears flushing a healthy apple red. 

 

Alfred’s answer was only a low grumble, the hand presently occupied between Ludwig’s legs working in earnest to draw more of those sweet sights he loved. His fingers caressed his clitoris in slow, deliberate motions because he knew it was Ludwig’s favorite. Sure enough, he watched the blonde’s eyelids flutter and shut tight, hips moving in rhythm. He didn’t let up either, two other arms holding Ludwig tight and the remaining free hand stroking through his hair encouragingly. One of his favorite things to do was to feel the way Ludwig’s human body squirmed and bent in his grip, to listen to the hard breaths, to watch such a vibrant color touch Ludwig’s skin the way he himself could no replicate. In his eyes, Ludwig was truly an Adonis for the ages, the way the moonlight shimmered across expanses of soft skin freckled with scars and freckles from the summer days spent by the lake, the way his hair fell in platinum wisps just above his eyebrows, the way his muscles rolled and contracted visibly.  

 

“ _ Alfred _ ,” Ludwig managed to rasp soon, his hands seizing Alfred’s out from his quivering thighs. 

 

“Had enough?” Alfred asked, voice low and breathy as he nudged his leg against the blonde’s, savoring the sensation of warm, soft skin against his own chilled, tough texture. 

 

Ludwig grinned wide at him, straddling him in a flash and tracing his fingers down Alfred’s arms. “When have I ever?” He challenged, and Alfred bore a grin of his own. 

 

“Hold on to the headboard,” the creature growled, and Ludwig’s hands did not hesitate to do so. 

 

* * *

Later, as smoke from incense filled the air and the electric red glow of the neon sign that had been turned on colorized the room, Alfred stared across the room at Ludwig from where he sat against the windowsill. 

Ludwig was still naked, standing by the sign and reading through emails on his phone. He didn’t seem to notice Alfred staring. 

So Alfred continued to gaze, observing his favorite tattoo that Ludwig had. A pair of horns tattooed into the German’s skin, one on either side of his navel, gnarling around his body to finally point at the dimples above his ass. Ludwig had dyed his pubic hair a fiery orange, so it looked pretty cool, he thought. 

“I could devour you,” Alfred said suddenly, the playful aggression from earlier still lingering. “I could crush your bones,muscles, veins, skin into a pulp in a matter of seconds. I could turn you inside out. I could swallow you whole, Ludwig.”

Ludwig raised his eyes, meeting Alfred’s gaze with an icy blue. He smiled faintly and placed his phone down. “You could…but you won’t,” he murmured, crossing the room to place a kiss on Alfred’s forehead.

“I could lose control one day…” Alfred muttered. 

“I know,” Ludwig whispered. “But until then, Alfred, I want you to go make sure you cleaned up my living room.”

Alfred scoffed, lightly knocking his head against Ludwig’s stomach, retrieving a soft titter in response.


End file.
